


There´s so Much Going-On on the Airship (translated by Google-Translator)

by HinotamaSoul



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sex, Shower Sex, an example, from german to english, google translator, just for fun, werewolf-vampire-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinotamaSoul/pseuds/HinotamaSoul
Summary: The captain enjoys the last moments before the vampires emerge from their coffins. Will he reach his cabin in time to avoid oneparticular specimen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case that you missed it in the title and the tags: I translated this story completely with the 'help' of the Google-Translator.  
> I originally wrote it in german (my native tongue) and to prove that you can´t trust google to translate your stuff without something going horribly wrong I post this masterpiece.  
> First I just wanted to check out what it would look like - like for myself and no one else. Then after a few sentences I was laughing my head off and decided to share it with the world.
> 
> After the idea was born I just wanted to translate the first chapter but soon enough I was beginning to start with the other two and that´s that.

Google-Translation-Version of 'There´s so Much Going-On on the Airship'

Part I  
A single figure stood on the gleaming outer shell of the gigantic airship. The picturesque sunset enveloped the man in a reddish golden light. The blonde enjoyed the last warming sunrays of the day on his face. The strong wind did not bother him. It did not bother him that his hair whipped over his face, or that his coat was beating wildly and untamed around his legs - even that it occasionally wrapped around his lower legs, like a hungry boa. Too much he enjoyed the perfect calm, which even the howling wind could not drive. It was the only time he could relax before the vampires awoke - before He woke up.

Slowly the coldness of the night spread out and the light of the sun disappeared behind the horizon. He could hear them. They opened their sleeping-places exactly at the moment when the day gave way to the infinite darkness. Inordinate rows of coffins were abandoned by their owners.

Shaking his shoulders, he turned away from the violet-blue horizon and entered the little elevator with great strides, which would carry him inside the airship. With a dumfpled Klong, the doors closed, and a light Ping prepared him for the ride before the elevator began to rumble.

>

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!", the fierce cry of the older Valentine brother rattled through the airship. The undead crew could only wonder what the younger of the brothers had done this time to get the blond's wrath back. The question, however, cleared up for everyone that Luke past. Many a freak had to look twice to convince himself that his eyes did not prank him before he burst into laughter - of course only after the blond head was out of earshot.  
Luke rushed through the innumerable corridors. He knew he was the mocking of the entire battalion, the longer he was outside his cabin, but nothing else was left to him to turn his brother's neck. Volunteer would certainly not come to him.  
"Wait until I found you! You'll wish you my wardrobe to have never touched!", he muttered to himself.  
The laughter, which was heard behind him, he ignored for the moment. He could take care of these morons as soon as he had read the Levites to his little brother.

He crossed corridor around the corridor without even discovering a trace of Jan. He had to be left with him when it came to his worthless life, he knew calmly to behave.  
He was not in any of the places he used to visit. Neither in his room, in the gym, nor in the sex-obsessed whores that the Major held on the ship in a particular sector for the pleasure of the crew. From pure murder, he had personally flushed all the rooms of the "red light district" - and saw things that had probably burnt into his poor mind. There was a good reason why he never visited these places. You never knew what you could get there, even if you were a vampire!  
Disgusted, he shook off the unwelcome images and trudged on.  
Where could he still look? The dark-haired man would scarcely seek the proximity of the Major or the Doc, especially because they would whistle for joy out of pure pleasure.  
He could almost hear the proclamation, "Revered Luke Valentine, her brother is well-dressed and ready to be picked up at the command center, so as to give him his punishable punishment. If necessary, we offer torture tools."  
That would really be something that would make his lifeless heart beat faster! Unfortunately the younger Valentine was not stupid enough to deliver himself in this way. It was said that he had to rely on the old-fashioned method: search and destroy!

He just turned left at a crossroads when he collided with someone. More from surprise than from necessity he stepped back a step. The chief man (Captain) stood before him. The giant man did not move a millimeter and stared down at him. He looked at him from head to toe, before he walked past him and went away.  
Skeptically, Luke's bright green eyes followed the tall figure. With the best will, he could not imagine what the werewolf was thinking itself. At least he could be sure that he would not be banging on the ground with laughter. After all, the big man never showed even any emotion.

Sighing, he massaged his nostrils and then looked down at himself. Jan had really done a lot of work! Everywhere on his otherwise impeccable, cream-colored suit, obscene sayings and drawings had now been smeared in pink. Pink, for heaven's sake!  
Where his brother had this marker from him was a mystery. And even as he had come to his suits, proved to be a mystery with seven seals. For not only this one was completely ruined! All his clothes had fallen victim to the madness of this mischiefbringer! He would have to shoot him and burn his corpse, along with the irremediable suits.  
Putting on his glasses, he continued his search.

>

The main man (Captain) had not had to think who was responsible for the smashing on the expensive fabric of Blond Valentine. First, they had heard the voice of the blonde player even through the thick steel walls of the elevator; Second, there was no one except his brother to drive mad enough with the green-eyed vampire his jokes; And thirdly, a gigantic "JAN WAS HERE!" in large letters across the front of the light-colored suit jacket.

He wanted to have as little as possible to do with the younger of the Valentine brothers, because as soon as the black-haired awoke, he hired mischief. It seemed to lie in its nature to spread chaos and to create disorder. Until now, everyone had regretted making the black-haired man common cause.  
For this reason he had moved away from the roof of the airship as soon as the vampires had awakened from their sleep. The blond giant was determined to lock himself in his cabin as long as the Major or the doctor had no use for him, so that there was not the slightest chance that he would come across this troublemaker.  
Thanks to its size and the length of his legs, he did not take long to get through the steel-gray transitions to his quarters, even if he had been virtually at the other end of the flying freighter.

Having arrived at his premises, he persisted for a moment. Something was wrong, he said, on his part, his supernatural senses, and on the other hand the piece of paper, which lay inconspicuously on the ground in front of the heavy metal door. This flat-pressed piece of vegetable fiber felt was an indication that someone had entered their territory or at least had the impertinence to open the doorway.  
Whenever he left the room he pinched it into the gap between door and door frames. Closing his quarters seemed unnecessary, since he had nothing to steal. Moreover, thanks to his fine nose, he could find every rat who dared to penetrate his cabin.  
Without any deviations from his other behavior, he entered his retreat as usual - Which was illuminated only by the moon, which peered through a small window above its retirement - closed the door behind him, and took off his cloak, which he hung on a hook beside the entrance, and his cap, which landed on a chest of drawers. In shirts, trousers and boots, he crossed the room and took a quick movement under the bed to pull the intruder out of the collar.  
With a quick jerk the unwanted guest came to the fore and fidgeted, like a fish on the hook, half a meter above the ground.

"Shit! Put me down, you verkackter lapdog!", was the energetic welcome the caught, "Fucking shit!"  
Only a raised eyebrow told that the resident of the room was just as surprised as the struggling man in his steel grip. He had expected everything, but not with it! How did the black-haired man get the idea to hide in the Werewolf's quarters? Did he ever know in whose cabin he was? And how long had he been here?  
"Tell me, do you have crap in your fucked ears, or what? Let me down, damn it again! I'm not some shitty coat, fucker!"

The young Valentine stared with big, glaring, amber-colored eyes at the stoic face of the captain , who countered his gaze with a cool look.  
"This fucking trip does not work for me, asshole! I already had to cope with totally different situations! You're not the shitmafia!"  
Still fidgeting, the vampire tried to get out of the grip of the larger, but unsuccessfully. All the words of abuse and curses in the world did not help.  
"If you do not let me go at once, I'll kick you into your shabby weaf, you coward!", He tried it with a threat that had forced every man to his knees.  
In the blond, however, she showed no effect. Instead of letting him down, he simply threw him over his shoulder and moved to the direction of the door.  
"Shit! Bloody hell, wait a minute! I'm talking to you, poodle face!", almost frantically jerked the Pierced on the white Tshirt the werewolf around to get him to stand still. The only result of this compassionate scene was that he tore the top of the other of his trousers.  
"Come on, trouser sniffer! Luke will tear me to pieces in the air!"  
The main man (Captain) reached for the door handle as Jan started a last attempt, "Damned shit, I do everything you want, pinscher!"

A triumphant grin lay on the lips of the tanned man as the other man stopped in the movement.  
"I knew it! Come on, flatwarmer! What do you want? I can get you frickin' anything you want! How about a fine grub, a pair of colorful pills or one of the horny chickens? Maybe all of them? Do you like to screw these bitches? Do you really want to fuck the women? When you're done with them, you can-", he did not get to talk further because in the next moment he flew across the small room to the wall above the bed. Groaning, he fell on the mattress, the knartzte whether the sudden weight.  
Dazed, the young Valentine held his head and tried to shake off the slight dizziness.  
"Bloody hell ..." he muttered with narrowed eyes.  
A little later felt Jan, as the upholstery stirred beneath him. When he opened his amber eyes, he looked directly into the unchanged features of the werewolf. It took a while before he realized in what kind of situation he was in. The larger male was bent over him, on all fours. Legs and arms supported beside his body, like a wild animal that was ready for anything.

"Shit again! Who would have thought that the shitty watchdog of fat-bag is an ass lover!", laughing, he laid his hands on the broad shoulders above him and leaned against the wolf man, "Or should I nail you against the wall?"  
He did not expect a reply, instead he pulled down the blonde's hair to him and licked the soft lips. Immediately, the gesture was returned with a passionate kiss that burned into a violent tongue. It was not long before they were busy getting rid of the annoying clothes. Shoes were stripped, ripped tops and trousers were impatiently dragged from the hips and legs. All the while, they did not even interrupt the kiss. They teased and bite each other until her lips were swollen and red. Eagerly they ran over the skin of the other, through the hair and rubbed against each other. Groaning and panting they squirmed on the much too narrow bed, which squeaked in protest under their weight.

Only reluctantly did the captain separate himself from the sensual and mind consuming lips of the underneath, to whisper his neck. He kissed, licked and nibbled at the seductive, tanned skin. First along the chin, then over the throat and neck, where he bites more strongly to elicit the most heavenly tones from his partner. He groaned and sighed with pleasure and stretched out to meet him. Like a cat, he clung to every movement.  
With the tongue he continued on to the delicate clavicle. His large hands moved over the dark skin towards the nipple, into which they pinched teasingly.  
"Hah~! ...shit", heard the blond head eject the black-haired man, which caused him to pull up his mouth.

Painfully slowly he distributed kisses on the cold skin, enclosing one of the delicate hills with his hot mouth. Lightweight hiked his hands over the muscular stomach and hips, while he caressed the desirable breast and irritated.  
"Do-do it... dammit! Sh-shit... hah~! If this continues, hah-hah... I'll spray off before it gets to the po-po-oint! Fuck me finally, you Bernhardiner for p-poor!", to strengthen his words, he put his legs around the hips of the hens and pressed against him. A silent gasp swept across the wolf's lips.

How gladly he would bump unrestrained into the body! But the bigger one did not want to hurt the other, so he held back and stood up to look for something that would make the whole thing easier for both. He heard, like Jan growled in frustration and threw himself back into the coatings.  
"Can't you just like any normal person out fuck my brains!?"  
The impatience of the younger man only spurred him and caused that his member made painfully noticeable. The smaller Valetine did not seem to realize that he also almost burst with pleasure.  
At last he found it!  
In the dresser, he found a jar of Vaseline that he opened quickly on his way back to the bed. He spread a generous portion on his throbbing penis and threw the can over his shoulder on the floor. As soon as his knee touched the mattress, the impatient boy's pound was with him, reaching for the hot flesh between his thighs, entangling his mouth to a new one in a hungry kiss. Together they sank into the upholstery.

Jan bit hard on the werewolf's lower lip as he pushed one of his Vaseline-smeared fingers into him to prepare him. The bulging blood was hastily licked by the vampire. Meanwhile, the blond head moved his finger into the much-anticipated body and soon let two more fingers glide into the narrow anus. It seemed an eternity until the bloodsuckers moved against his fingers deeper in him to feel.  
"Nh! Ta-take me, fu-fucking mutt!"  
This was the sign he had been waiting for.  
He entangled the bottom lying in a deep kiss, positioned at the entrance and removed his hand. Before his bedfellow could protest, he pushed with all his length into the body beneath him.  
Both reared up against one another. Jan uttered a stifled cry. The tip of the captain had immediately caught this sweet spot in him that made him see stars. As if trapped under a deep muddy veil, he only noticed on the brink that the other did not move a bit, which did not bother him at first. However, the stars faded with every passing second and he longed to experience the feeling of complete weightlessness again.

Unsure what kept the wolf man from moving, he opened his eyelids with great effort and looked into the face above his. In concentration, his eyes were tightly pinched, his shoulders trembled slightly. A smug grin lay on the lips of the black-haired man. Someone needed some tuition when they were lying down. Cautiously, he pulled his leg from the other's shoulder and tied it with the second around the narrow hips of the larger man. With a jerk he was now the one who was the top. The momentum had made him see stars again, but he shook the feeling quickly to fix the man under him. His eyes fixed him now, surprised and attentive at the same time.  
Quietly, he leaned over to the sensitive ear of his sex partner and licked the ear, "I'll bet you've never been ridden."  
He felt the muscular body vibrate under him as he began to move slowly up and down. How long had it been since the elder had done something like this? At the thought of it, he was only harder. Groaning from his full throat, he slumped on the hard meat-skewer between his ass cheeks. When a great hand was laid around his manhood, it would almost have happened to him. Cursing, he bit at his lip piercing, which had nothing to counter these forces and burst. A little later he poured into the warm palm and the belly of the werewolf. Exhausted, he slumped.

The captain watched with fascination as the seed tenaciously to his hand ran down before he looked at the man above him. It made him unbelievable on as he sat there, leaning against his upper body and wrestling for air.  
Practically jumping, he was leaning against the wall, sinking his hot flesh in this breathtaking body until he came deep inside the younger valentine.

 

Part II  
The freak's arms were wandering around the neck of the dominant man because even the stable wall in his back was not enough to keep him upright.  
"Fucking shit", Tired, he put his sweaty brow on the throat of the warm-blooded animal, "This has blown out my shackled brain! ...shit! And the piercing is scrap metal."  
He clearly felt the racing pulse of the werewolf on his temple, which calmed down only slowly, and the warm breath brushed his hair. It was amazing to feel something similar, something alive!

Jan felt his libido awakening again. If this man could not fuck out of my mind it, then no one would ever make it! He probably did not need the sluts on the ship any more, he now had his own, super-personal wackeldackel. With a negligent grin, he nibbled a path from the neck to the left ear of the wolf man.  
"How about a second round, big guy?", To underline his point of view, he moved his hips lascivious, so that the covetted masculinity penetrated a little deeper into him, and bit into the inviting earlobe.  
A deep growl was the answer to this sensual stimulus.

His body began to tingle with excitement as he felt the hot flesh inside of him again began to harden. To speed up the process, he tightened his muscle ring. An animalistic rumble rolled from the captain's throat during this stimulation.  
To his surprise, however, he turned from his embrace and pulled his penis out of the willing body.  
"HEY!"  
Pissed followed the same amber eyes the giant who wandered through the room and not headed for a box near the steel door.  
He did not need two seconds to reach him because the cabin just allowed room for the narrow, two-meter bed, a small drawer, this wardrobe and a meter wide foot space, so you could walk across the room.  
From Jan's point of view, it was more of a chamber, but it was enough to sleep - and to follow other activities, he added in thought with a dirty grin.

A strangely damp feeling on his butt reminded him that he would rather be betting than to sit idly on the battered bed, which is why he raised his voices, "Hey, Barky! What the hell are you doing?! How about when you swing your hot ass here, take your cock with me and really durchackerst? (XD) Damn shit, I want you to poke me with the thing! I'm running out slowly!"

Externally unimpressed - apart from the huge stand in his body center - the blonde opened one of the barrier doors and reached for two towels.  
If the black-haired man really meant his words-and the Major's watchdog had no doubt about that-he would first drag him under the shower and scrub him vigorously! The young Valentine stank terribly of cold sweat! After their common activity, this was by no means a miracle, yet he would not touch the other as long as he had a nose that worked better than that of a trained shepherd dog!

With a determined expression, he turned to his guest and gestured to the black-haired man to follow him. He went right to the bed by a nondescript red tapestry to on which was emblazoned an embroidered, black swastika. As soon as he pushed him aside, a door appeared which he opened without hesitation.  
"Shit, a secret door!", the voice of the black-haired vampire penetrated his ear, followed by the creaking of the bed and rapid steps, "I did not see that when I scoured the room!"  
The chief man (Captain) glanced over his shoulder, which stopped Jan.  
"Calm donw, Fucker! I've been looking for a crappy hideout! Would not be as if I were behind some expensive shit!"  
With a nod the werewolf took note of these words and stepped through the open door, closely followed by the smaller one. Immediately after the younger of the Valentine brothers stood beside him, he pressed both towels into his arms and went to the shower to switch the water on. A cold water jet poured onto the tiled floor.  
The bathroom was not a beauty, and with its four square meters of space, it offered just enough room for the huge hens, but there was enough room for a toilet, a sink, both of cheap porcelain, and a shower.  
Like the rest of the airship, the walls were made of a strong but light metal alloy that sparkled silver in the incident moonlight that shone through the small window. The shower consisted only of a shower rod, to which the shower head was fastened and a slip-proof, one square meter mat.  
A small drain was in the middle of the room.

"You're kidding me, right?"  
Surprised, the great man turned his attention. An eyebrow wandered inquiringly.  
The towels in one arm, grabbed the gag to the forehead and shook his head, "Lock your ears up, Doggy! I've got to have the most corky stuff, but I had an arduous shower. I do not make the shit two times in a row! Without me, Kompadre!"  
Turning on the heel, he suddenly saw himself confronted with a locked door. He whirled around with an annoyed sigh, and found himself between cold metal and a hot body.  
The wolf-man was bending over him, clutching the iron door with one hand. Red eyes boring through every fiber of his body, leaving his tanned knees are soft, somehow he had to have to swallow the feeling.

Light fog spread slowly in the room and between the unequal pair. Stunned blinked Jan and squinted at the bright body in front of the shower.  
"Damn you asshole have hot water?", he did not notice how the towels slipped out of his hand.  
The captain just raised his broad shoulders, caught the soft towels and put them over the sink. Then he reached for the freak's forearm and carried him under the warm water stream.  
"Damn, that's cool! You know, Pinscher, I will now probably come back often", With a broad grin he drew the silent comrade to his front.  
The vampire did not notice that the nose was wrinkled.

The time had come to wash the red spoon once the head. Literally!  
Without the blood-suckers, he grabbed behind him and took a shampoo bottle. It was nothing special, just something that smelled of citrus fruit and left a tingling sensation on the scalp.  
The big one squeezed a generous portion on his palm and let disappear the bottle before he buried his hands in the wet tangles and his fingers began to massage the gel a.  
"Hey! What the hell is that, when it's finished?"  
Not letting himself be bothered by the kidnaps of the other, his fingertips glided through the smooth mane, for soon the attempts to escaped him anyway, and dark hands wandered over his chest, accompanied by contented sighs. A little later, the amber-colored Irishmen were delicately closed.  
As the chief man (Captain) continued the procedure, he took his time to examine the young man. In the half-darkness of the bathroom, he could make out the facial features and the gold piercings anchored in it, thanks to his excellent eyesight. There were metal rings that were stuck in the skin of Valentines - in both earcups, in the left eyebrow, the left cheek, the right nostril, the left put a small plug, and in his lower lip - since their comedy only the left. The metallic body jewelry glistened in the dim glow of the moonlight and shining water drops caught in it.  
He slowly led the shampooed head under the water stream. While the flowing element did his work, the werewolf brought his companion to turn his back.

Like a doll Jan did what was asked of him.  
He enjoyed to be pampered and the hot water was just great! The steam had long spread throughout the room and grew thicker and thicker. He felt the fine droplets in his nose as he breathed in and smelled the fruity supplements of the hair gel, which had already been washed away.  
It would not bother him to leave the bathroom without another compelling birds section - though the masculine body behind him felt really fantastic! Hello boner!  
From the corner of his eye he realized that the silent contemporary grasped a tube. Did that mean: second round?  
Curious, he looked over his shoulder, through the water jet, and looked slightly disappointed on the sponge in the large hands. Here he was thoroughly scrubbed! Even Luke was not so meticulously about the body hygiene of his little brother! She reached him already when Jan first went at least twice a week to shower.  
That he actually took a shower every day on which they had worked, he concealed his big brother. Even he was not defiled it by sweat, blood and other body fluids to go to bed. Just the thought his hackles him!

Hanging his head a little, he folded his arms in front of his chest and waited. It did not take long until the sponge was drawn in small circles over its back view. First, on the neck, then the shoulders and shoulder blades and the spine to the rear, where the slats were pressed a little harder than necessary against his ass cheeks. All this was accompanied by the hot water, which slid down his body.  
"Shit, does it good! Hah, how about if you missed me every fucking night so a horny shower?"  
To the answer, an arm wrapped around his waist, and the bath sponge wandered his skin along his stomach. That was a prelude to which he could get used to! He squinted, as the rough surface glided over his most sensitive spot and drew a sharp breath.  
"Nngh~! Dammit! Hah... hah~!"

He sniffed at the skin of the undead and found himself satisfied that the stench had for the most part been wormed. Meanwhile, he leaned against the wall with both arms. Itched the captain in his fingers one more time over the smaller man pounce, but he pulled himself together.  
First the work, then the pleasure!  
Work was to free the darker body and his own from all traces of their past around bustle. What was meant with pleasure, of course, was self-evident.

He focused his attention on the task before him.  
With the sponge, he ran up from the loins of his "booty" along his belly, under his left armpit over his chest and under his right.  
The dark-haired man growled disappointed as soon as he left his manhood.  
"What the fuck?! Will you let me wait forever?", he protested, trying to push himself against the wolf's body.  
The blonde deftly deprived him of his intentions, after which he earned a contemptuous snort. Good that the other could not see his face because a wide grin was on his thin lips and an amused glint in his red eyes as he sank to continue its cleaning action. He slid down the sides of the young valentine with the uneven object and his hand. The main man (Captain) was kneeling behind him, and once again stroked the slats over the crunchy butt of his companion.  
In response to an inner impulse, the werewolf bit into the right cheek and licked shortly apologetic over this same spot, since the vampire had if the unexpected pain gasped frightened.  
"Bastard ..." hissed the while the muscles of his body tense between clenched lips.  
The rough surface of the shower sponge wandered meanwhile unwaveringly in soothing circles on the insides of the thighs along dark and let the incident soon forgotten.

This dog had actually bitten him!  
In the ass, to hell again!  
If there was a fucking scar left, he would pull the fur over his ears! Since it was cursed irrelevant if he could get him fucking crazy or not! The Kläffer was lucky that his tongue felt so damn good on his ass! Otherwise, he would already mincemeat! The even motion between his thighs was not to be despised.  
Jan closed appreciatively eyes and focuses on the tingling, which caused the efforts of others. His whole body seemed to be under high tension, waiting for the werewolf to devote himself to his desires.  
There were not many places on his body that had not yet been shampooed. The transparent liquid, which flowed incessantly out of the showerhead, had now swept a lot of foam, but the scrubbing continued.  
Well, he had himself planned to scratch the traces of the past activity and the smell of the wolf man from his body - after all, he did not want anyone to know about the things that had happened in the cabin of the dumb contemporaries - but sooo thoroughly? Probably never.  
A grin exposed his teeth, sparkling in the moonlight.  
"Tell me, did you get it soon? My best piece could use a bit more attention."  
How to be the demonstration to his member stiffened a trace. Was he not condemned like and had acquiesced? The young Valentine wanted his reward!

The man behind him stopped, so the blood purifier twisted his eyes annoyed and his head drooped. What was going on?  
Just as he wanted to look back over his shoulder, he felt two hands running his butt. Now it was time to pause and see where this contact led.  
He gasped in surprise as a warm tongue unexpectedly pushed between the buttocks and searchingly wandered over the muscle ring. His knees were instantly soft and he had to pull himself together to stand upright.  
His fingers tightened and closed into fists, which Jan pressed against the shower wall, as the hot meat penetrated him to prepare him for what would follow.  
"Shit!"  
A wave of pleasure went straight through his body and all the blood accumulated in his loins.

 

Part III  
"Well then, Sexy! I'll make me times from the field. We should repeat that!", with a broad grin and a lusty look at the muscular body of the Captain, clothed only with a towel, the young Valentine left whistling in his cabin.  
The red eyes of the werewolf glowed very promisingly, and one corner of his mouth twitched imperceptibly upward.

After Jan had dragged the heavy steel door without problems, he pushed his hands into the pockets of his pants and looked up and down the corridor. Whether Luke had probably calmed down?  
"JAN, YOU ARE OUT OF THE HELL! WHERE DO YOU STOCK?", echoed it immediately through the corridors of the airship.  
The cause of the yelling was thankfully removed some corridors.  
Probably it was better to let his brother a little more time to cool down. With a mischievous smile he turned away and brought a little more distance between his person and the blond.

"Where have you been? Your brother has been looking for you for hours. Do not you hear him?"  
"This is a wet fucking ass, pussy!", he growled at the boy with the cat ears, which had suddenly appeared next to him and had ruined his good mood.  
Unimpressed, the smiles kindly to him and hopped beside Jan. "It's rude to let your brother wait ..."  
"Shut it, Kitty-cat!", grumbled the pierced and stared straight ahead, "That's my fucking problem! And now you forgave before I dissect you like a slaughtered pig!"

"Who are you talking to, Mister Valentine?"  
Stunned, the addressee stopped, blinked and peered at the spot where, a few seconds ago, the cheap imitation of a pussycat had been.  
Then he looked over his shoulder and found Alhambra leaning against the wall, a cigarillo in the corner of his mouth, and a charming smile on his lips.  
"The Major's house kitten honored me with his presence", annoyed, the black-haired man sank his hands in his pockets.  
"It seems that you are not enthusiastic about this encounter", said the older freak, and pushed off the wall, "Here, something for the nerves."  
Invitingly, Alhambra held out a cigarillo box.  
"I need that now!", with a broad grin on his face fingered the dark-haired an out and tucked it between his teeth.  
Automatically, he searched his pockets for a Zippo. A small flame appeared before his nose. An eyebrow pulling he saw in the friendly features of the older vampire and held the end of the cigarillo over the burning pieces match.

Puffing he pulled back and enjoyed the smoke scratching in the throat.  
"Shit, yes!"  
He felt the calming effect and closed his eyes while he exhaled.  
"I see you appreciate good tobacco", said the older man, leaving the cigarillo box disappear in an inside pocket of his coat.  
Jan's amber-colored Irish (eyes) eyed the others.  
The white suit sat as if cast, giving the man a serious and worldly impression. The tie was as always tightly bound around the neck and the walking stick hung in the crook of the man. On his head was the white hat. Even in the airship the guy was wearing this thing!  
Well, he had his cap also constantly on the head, but she was finally a hallmark of him ... if you looked at it that way, it was unnecessary to think about it ...  
"Well ... thanks for the mica!", so he said goodbye and went with his hands in the pants pockets, the other's gaze always on the neck.  
If he did not know better, he would claim that the guy wanted him to wash. Unfortunately, this ass was already reserved for someone else, the young Valentine thought grinning.

On his way to his cabin, he met two more freaks who congratulated him on his work on Lukes suits.  
He decided not to do anything for the moment and keep his feet still, maybe he would take another down...  
His amber-colored eyes wandered up and down the corridor for the last time, then disappeared behind his door.

>

Completely unnerved Luke kicked an innocent rubbish bin and conveyed the good piece to the next best wall, where it was pushed together like a cheap aluminum can. With a dull clutter the clump fell to the ground and rattled to itself.

"Where can this pestle be gone?", growling he massaged his nasal crest with his thumb and index finger, and straightened his glasses again.  
He had already turned the airship upside down three times, but his brother missed every trace.  
The entire crew had noticed later than one hour prior to what was going on and get the older Valentine at least once to face. More laughter had been pre-programmed.

Just to give in to an inner pressure, he had beaten up five joke-bombs and put them on the door of the insane scientist with a pinned piece of paper on the 'A Gift for the Doc, in deep veneration Luke Valentine'.  
The thought that these hollow heads would suffer he liked him very much and lay like balm on his wounded soul. Since then, the rest of the crew had decayed. No one seemed to have expected any serious consequences before.  
An amused sparkle crept into his eyes. Maybe he should leave it to the experimental doctor to take care of his brother, never intended the property of another view even after January would.

Suppressing a laugh, he shook his head and sank his left hand in his pocket.  
Slowly but surely, his anger burned over the evil act of his younger brother. Well, the suits had been irretrievably disfigured, but at the latest after the next order he could buy five new ones. Dandy would in the meantime lend him one of his suits.  
The elderly gentleman had the blond often offered that he could turn to him if he needed anything. Although he never accepted such offers as an order killer, there was always an exception to the rule.

Sighing, the blonde vampire peered at the pink graffiti again.  
He did not know how often he'd let his green eyes wander over the crack. The intention not to look at it was not so easy to put, especially because the bright pink almost shouted for attention.  
Resigned groaningly, he ran his right hand through the long strands and went to find the older vampire. Hopefully this would not cost him as much time as the search for Jan ...

>

Since Jan's disappearance, the werewolf was busy removing all the clues that gave the slightest indication that the younger of the Valentine brothers had been in his cabin.

He had started in the bathroom.  
At first the chief (Captain) had taken all the hair from the cast and the little tuft flushed down the toilet. After that, he had done to eliminate the fingerprints in the shower and on the door. As soon as the bath was Jan-free, he went to the bed.  
While the blonde was busy pulling the covers off, his thoughts landed again and again with the undead and how he had ridden on him and ridden him.  
The smell of the other was still stuck in the sheets, as if he were going to roll around in that moment. A shiver ran down his spine as he took another moment to the memory.  
There was nothing more intoxicating for a werewolf than the scent of a voluptuous vampire!

From the corner of his eye he could see something flashing after he had pulled the sheet.  
Curiously, he leaned in that direction to inspect the object. To his surprise there were individual pieces of metal. With a raised eyebrow, he took one of the golden objects between thumb and index finger to look at it more closely.  
Before he could take a closer look, he remembered that it was probably the miserable remnants of the lip-piercing that Jan had bitten during her first sexual activity.

The captain stared at the small parts which were still lying in the bed.  
Shortly, he put the picked up piece together, put it all together on a pile, and moved away from the bed. Purposefully he strode the box next to the door opened the bottom drawer and banged around for a while.  
It took him ten seconds to find what he had been looking for. With the small object in his hand, he stalked back to the bed.  
It was a small, empty, a-little-over-an-inch glass jar, closed with a cork. The werewolf had no idea when and how the thing had come into its possession, but it was excellent to keep the pieces of metal up. If he wanted to he could, thanks to a loop, even attached to his chain.

Carefully he pulled the cork out of the opening and filled the glass with the metal of the destroyed piercings. Then he closed it, put it in his pocket and went on to work.

**Author's Note:**

> So....  
> What do we learn from this experiment?  
> Eventhough that the google-translator works for some sentences it still has limits.  
> So, if you want to translate something into a language you are unfamiliar with ask someone to help you. There are lots of native speakers out there that would love to help poor souls finding the right wording in a foreign language.
> 
> Make sure to make friends!
> 
> And never ever trust the Google-Translator completely.


End file.
